Hymn of Time
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: Set after manga - Inuyasha and Kagomes daughter now has to set out on her own journey. Stranded in the future with no way of return she must set forth to fulfill her duty and discover that the truest demons are the ones that lurk within your own soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hymn of Time**

_Prologue_

**What Lurks Beneath**

* * *

"Midoriko-sama, we are forever in your debt."

The Priestess nodded distantly, her dark eyes staring unseeingly into the depths of the well. Small droplets of rain began to fall steadily from the dark sky above her head full of purple and inky clouds. A breeze shook the trees penetrating the thin material of the villager's clothes. They shivered as their hair whipped and billowed in the gusts of wind. They began to shift awkwardly; their eyes venturing towards their heroine to see if anything more was required of them.

Midoriko watched as beads of water slid down her pale hands, trickling from her fair digits into the bottomless pit below. She sighed softly and looked up to address the headman who was awaiting her reply eagerly wishing to retreat out of the foul weather. A nod was all that was required and then they withdrew bowing lowly as they went and ushering words of gratitude. The young miko watched them recoil until the last figure had faded into the trees.

"Mew…" The call of a cat cried above the winds and out of the shadows stepped a cream colour nekomata with fearsome fangs and two long tails. Despite it feral appearances it bounded over towards it's mistress like a kitten and rubbed its mane against her waist allowing to scratch its ears fondly.

"Oh Kirara-chan…what have I done?" The great Priestess moaned softly. Thunder rumbled and the rained flowed from the sky quicker and more aggressively. Soon her long black hair was plastered to her face and neck uncomfortably. The smells of wet pine and grass were carried through the air like dandelion seeds. Kirara mewed softly cuddling closer to her mistress to warm her cold frame.

"Spirits…forgive me my sins," Murmured Midoriko sombrely as her hands moved towards the folds of her armour to withdraw a sacred object. From a thin piece of black silk there hung a smooth crystal like amulet shaped in a perfect flat oval. Its surface shimmered the colour of aquamarine and it looked almost like a glowing diamond. The renowned lady held it aloft before her dark eyes as they peered into its depths.

"I pray only that no more fools play idle to your games. When my life ends so shall yours but until that day you are a prisoner," Midoriko ushered softly before outstretching her hand over the rim of the well. The darkness inside the well churned until a soft purple light imitated causing the surface of the amulet to gleam temptingly. Midoriko frowned and then squeezed her eyes shut as though in pain before her hand slowly released its grip dropping the necklace into the well.

Time seemed to linger and last. Her gaze followed it on it's descent until it finally faded from sight. Suddenly a pale blue light consumed the depths of the well and the Priestess gasped taking a step backwards and the light spiralled uncontrollably towards the surface until it swam towards the sky causing the clouds to part as it illuminated the surrounding areas like a tall glowing majestic pillar. Then, as swiftly as it had came it was suddenly gone once more leaving only the wind and the rain.

"It is over…finally," Sighed Midoriko rubbing the temples of her head exhaustedly. She faltered sharply as she heard the snapping of twigs in the forest behind her. Grimacing she reached for her katana with one hand and shifted into a stance. Whirling around swiftly and decisively she gave a startled gasp and dropped the katana to the ground.

"Kyo-chan!" Exclaimed Midoriko in astonishment, "I thought I told you to remain outside the village!" A young boy with the youthful looks of about twelve shuffled forwards furtively and kneeling picking up the Priestesses katana and offering it to her. She swiped it out of his hands and sheathed the blade. Her accusing expression softened slightly as she watched the boy peer curiously over the rim of the well.

"Is it gone?" He asked hopefully.

"Hai, it's over now," Midoriko answered with a faint smile hovering on her lips as she put a hand on his shoulder to pull him further away from the treacherous edge, "Let's go Kyo. There's no point in lingering here anymore, especially in such ill-fated weather," She didn't add how she could now feel each droplet drip slowly down the back of her neck.

"Midoriko-sama?" Kyo enquired keenly allowing himself to be guided away towards the shelter of the forest. His long red hair was floating around his shoulders in the breeze while his deep golden eyes stared up into Midoriko's dark ones inquisitively.

"Hai?"

"Where does it lead?"

"A place a long way from here. What he once controlled now is his master and his cage. It will remain that way for centuries to come, until the ending of this world," Midoriko reassured assertively. The trio continued into the forest until they vanished among the greenery. Only the boy spared the well one last look and sighed.

"_Farewell my first love…" _Murmured Midoriko pensively.

One year later at the tender age of Twenty-four Midoriko, the most powerful and gracious miko to walk the Earth sealed her soul and another's to form the Shikon-no-tama. Her legacy would continue to live on for centuries after her death in the form of that myth. Her mightiest conquest came at the price of her own life. It would be centuries before she would be free once more.

All the while the Bone Eaters Well remained harbouring her darkest secret in its depths.

* * *

**An extremely short Prologue but the next chapter is much longer. This story used to be called Between Duty and Souls on another name BUT I have permission to re-draft it and re-post it so please don't come at me with your pitch forks! Instead leave reviews! I have this up on Deviantart under its original name plus I even have an artist drawing Izayoi for me. Her name on DA is KitsunekoShojo so please feel free to leave her a nice comment on her art work of Izayoi.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hymn of Time**

_Chapter One_

**Down the Well**

* * *

Picture, if you will a forest. A thick dense forest with tall green trees stretching towards the sky and a crunchy undergrowth of yellowing leaves tainted with hot orange and deep brown curling beneath the roots of trees and the twigs. Above the forest there is a clear sapphire coloured sky with a bright golden sun. The wind breathes through the trees disturbing the leaves and swaying the thinner branches, the air is crisp and chilly.

On the outskirts of this particular forest there is a village. Thatched houses, long wells, stalls selling various foods and silks, a shrine rose above the other buildings on a knoll like a pedestal. Let us move away from the village since it holds no further excitement towards the forest once more towards one special tree. This tree is thicker and stouter than the others. Its bark is more knarred and worn than the others and it spreads tall and strong proudly amongst its fellows as if it almost knew that it will surpass them through the generations and ages.

This tree is called the Goshinboku or the Tree of Ages.

And right now under its solemn branches it shelters the future.

"Naru-chan! Settle down and stop pulling my sisters hair," Hissed a teenager bending down to scold a younger girl of seven. The girl pouted sheepishly but released her painful grasp on the other girl's hair. Satisfied no other violence would be carried out on her youngest sibling the teenager rose and eyed the scene around her cautiously. Four other youths were spaced out in a protective circle around a gaggle of about twenty children. She sighed; brushing back some of her long wavy black hair which was bound into two high pigtails by emerald silk ribbons matching the green of her gauntlets and shoulder guards.

It was too quiet. One individual in particular found the silence around them unnerving and unnatural. A forest should be filled with noise – birds, insects and animals but it was as if they had all fled sensing the onslaught of a greater predator. There was a restless stillness in the air causing the snapping of each twig to echo. She strained further and could hear the faint sounds of battle cries and roars which did nothing to sooth her frantic emotions which pounded as the odour of blood reached to her through the earthy smell of the wood. Her hand twitching trembling slightly fighting to keep a grip on the bow and a good aim on the arrow tensed ready to fire.

"Do you smell anything?" Hissed another teenage girl of about eighteen dressed in shady colours of black and navy. Bronze hair shone in the light of the sun wound into a high ponytail. There were no obvious weapons on her persona other than the shuriken poised in her hands but hidden throughout her clothing were other multiple weapons ranging from blades to poison darts. The younger girl glared grinding her teeth together. Questions like that always irritated her. She was on edge enough without people bugging her for answers like she were some sort of machine.

"What do you think?" Retorted the girl exasperatedly, "I smell blood. Human and Youkai. Please don't ask me to start identifying." If she concentrated hard enough she could tell who was bleeding and who wasn't but she didn't want to know. So long as it wasn't her parents she was happy to remain ignorant. It was bad enough knowing that somebody was hurt let alone who. If she knew she would envision it in her mind and she didn't need that graphic image right now.

"Cho-chan let her be," the ribbon girl said warningly shooting a sympathetic glance in her best friend's direction. Cho merely sighed impatiently but let the subject drop. The slayer had balanced in her arms a deadly double bladed naginata which seemed to contrast the gentle quality of her face and her motherly brown eyes which lingered with anxiety on each figure.

"Cho had a point Tomiko," the oldest youth stated distastefully to his little sister, "If we can identify how many youkai are left we know how grave the situation is." Tomiko frowned at her older brothers words. He was taller than most in their village and was past manhood at nineteen. His long dark hair was in a topknot and he wore solely black – a black gi, hakama, gauntlets. At his side were two kodachi linked together by a thin black chain. He was visibly the most frustrated not even bothering to mask his anger.

"You know how unpleasant it is for her Keitaro," Lectured Tomiko who was two years his junior, "Just because you're upset that Otousan ordered you to go here doesn't give you the right to take it out on us." Her words sliced through the air causing a muscle to twitch in Keitaro's jaw.

"That has nothing to do with it!" He snapped defensively, "I was merely being practical. It would be nice to know where we stand since we were all dumped out here!"

"We have to protect the children. That's what Otousan wanted us to do. Just swallow your pride for once and be quiet!" Tomiko lashed out her brown eyes blazing to match his lighter lavender ones. Some of the children had hushed to listen in on the sibling argument. The other youngest figure, a boy of about fourteen with a solitary yari in his possession and a slayer outfit with blue gauntlets cleared his throat trying to prevent his older siblings from brawling at a crisis. The other girl with the bow teetered before raising her head slightly and inhaling as a cool breeze penetrated the forest. She stood up on her tip-toes trying to sniff out the familiar scent carried by the wind.

"Izayoi-chan? What is it?" Tomiko asked urgently.

The sixteen year old fell back on to the balls of her feet lowering her bow slightly with a smile on her face as she opened her eyes to reveal irises of amber. Unlike everyone else she was perhaps the most strangest of the company. Her clothing stood out against the black and navy of her fellow guardians. A rich red hakama and a white gi the traditional garb of a miko. On her back was quiver of arrows to match the bow but these did not make her unique. A miko was not an uncommon thing but perhaps the way her hair seemed to gleam silver in the sunlight unnaturally or how instead of human ears she had a pair of small dog ones. Or maybe it was how her finger nails curves slightly longer than average, or how her canine teeth seemed a little too elongated to be entirely normal.

"The twins," Izayoi said feverishly as she titled her head skyward, "They're coming back!" All at once a delighted smile lit up on Tomiko's face at the prospect of seeing her elder sisters. Everyone abandoned the duty of guarding to look upwards expectantly. The children chattered excitedly – especially one child in a bright pink kimono with dark brown hair – quickly a large thing moved into view dancing like a flame across the horizon until it morphed into the shape of a large black feline-like creature. A neokomata youkai with two young women atop it. The children cried and shrieked eagerly.

"Emiko! Etsuko!" Cheered Tomiko racing forwards to greet her sisters. The women in question could be no older than twenty-one and wore the same typical slaying outfit as their sister. Both had identical impish faces with soft lavender eyes and dark hair braided down their backs. Each one had a katana carved bone white and the only difference between them was the colouring of their gauntlets – one had sky blue, the other leaf green.

"Good to see you!" Emiko (the one with blue gauntlets) greeted enthusiastically as a small whirlwind of pink nearly knocked her off her feet. Ruffling her baby sister's hair she cooed, "Hi Sayuri-chan! Oneesan came to see you." Another boy of about eleven bowed respectfully with similar dark brown hair and Tomiko's brown eyes. The siblings crowded around each other exchanging welcomes.

"Knock it off Eiji," Etsuko pestered giving her youngest brother a short bow, "We're not royalty. Wow, Hideki! You've grown so much!" She yelped running up to her other brother knocking aside his yari carelessly.

"Hi Izayoi-chan! Thought you might give us away nosy," Teased Emiko giving Izayoi's ears a friendly pinch. Izayoi wriggled away hating people touching her sensitive ears but laughing slightly nonetheless. The twins had an infectious ability to create laughter and smiles even in the most strained circumstances. Keitaro however was not buying into the festivities of reuniting with his sisters who he hadn't seen in three months. Instead he cut right to the point.

"What's going on?" He demanded cutting into Etsuko's and Cho's pleasantries. Both twins looked up and rolled their eyes.

"Nice to see you too little brother," Emiko huffed, "If you must know we happened to arrive back early only to pick up a youkai aura. We've just flew over the village. Out of the pack of youkai only ten remain and there aren't any heavy casualties but now is probably not the best time to discuss it," She added eyeing the younger children who looked up from fussing the nekomata Naoki.

"We came to see how everyone was holding up, we're going back but it would probably be advisable to move the children. The youkai will probably scarper pretty soon and head in this direction to use the forest as cover. Eiji can take the younger children on Naoki-chan while Hideki can lead the rest over towards the river. Some archers are there, its quite safe. The rest can stay here to pick off the remains," Etsuko said taking charge of the situation.

"I'm going back to the village," Keitaro said instantly.

"I'm going with you," Cho said quickly shooting him a glance with her hazel eyes.

"Looks like Izayoi and I will be staying then," Tomiko said. Izayoi nodded although looked less enthusiastic than Cho and Keitaro who wasted no time with farewells disappearing into the shadows. It was typical of them though, Izayoi knew that. Recently Keitaro had been striving to prove himself being at loggerheads with his father and even upon occasion her own father. Cho would probably follow Keitaro anywhere seeking the silent ambush the shadows provided. Both were deadly, both enjoyed fighting. Izayoi moved her hand up the bow adjusting her grip feeling her heart drum a pace faster than everyone else's. Soon Eiji and a gaggle of young children departed in a whirl of fur and flames on Naoki while Hideki guided the other children. With cheery goodbyes the twins left too leaving only Tomiko, Izayoi and the eerie stillness of the forest.

"Iza-chan?"

"Yeah?" Izayoi murmured shifting her stance feeling anxiety and trepidation consume her like a disease. She really needed to get a grip sometimes, she wasn't a coward. She was a miko, a hanyou and more importantly she would not and could not disgrace her bloodline in such a way. She wasn't human; if she wanted to she could switch off these emotions easily…but then why? Why did she feel the urge to vomit and scream? It wasn't like she hadn't seen youkai before. It wasn't like she was a defenceless idiot. But she had never done it alone like this…there had always been a pack. Always back-up, always her family. She gulped trying to swallow her feelings jumping slightly as she felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder.

"Relax," Instructed Tomiko with a gentle smile, "You worry too much over everything. We can take out some dumb-ass youkai together. It's alright to be nervous but we're in this together and I'm not going anywhere." Izayoi smiled in return feeling gratitude for Tomiko's kind words. Although not biologically related Tomiko's family were like her own siblings. Cho although related no neither clans in anyway was family and had been every since they'd found her near death five years ago. Her parents had practically adopted her.

"I know…it's just…why do you think Haha made me come here? I mean…I'm not that bad am I?" Izayoi asked jokingly but with an undertone of desperation. Normally she always fought with her mother – the two miko's of the village together. Sending Izayoi away was a bit odd…even if it was to guard the children it still hurt her ego a little.

"Probably the same reason Otousan sent Keitaro here," Shrugged Tomiko, "We need to learn teamwork. Slayers are supposed to work together like that. Keitaro just wants to play hero to prove a point." Izayoi nodded, the answer was acceptable but still…she wasn't a slayer. Although she was suppose to fight as a pack being segregated from the community she was training to protect seemed a bit strange. Gritting her teeth she shoved the cloud of worry aside concentrating her other senses. The youkai auras were growing stronger – she could sense their approach and smell their putrid stench. A stench of blood, sweat and grunge. Shuddering she felt resumed a stoic stance – sometimes having a sensitive sense of smell was a curse.

"They're coming," Tomiko said sensing the auras too as she swung her naginata into a stance. They stood back to back together, "How many?"

"About six…eww they reek badly," Gagged Izayoi. They both did the calculations necessary. Three each. That wasn't a bad number; Izayoi listened as heavy footsteps crunched carelessly through the undergrowth. The branches rustled and twigs snapped. Her heart leaped until finally the monsters appeared snaking through the trees into the outskirts of the forest.

As youkai went they were unpleasant in every aspect with no redeeming features. Towering over them with the shortest a good two heads taller they were built broadly. Fangs bit back into amused leers while angry blazing red eyes took in the sight. Thick hides in shades of poisonous green and acidic yellow looked tough. They bellowed and cackled. Izayoi could smell human blood on them and could feel their tainted auras. They lived to hunt smaller prey but they were cowards running now with their tails between their legs. The tallest of the bunch was a giant and his horned head brushed high tree branches.

"I'm not being beaten by some girl and some half-bred scumbag," Snarled one who was built leaner but with razor sharp claws. Izayoi growled feeling the name bring back old wounds.

"Ready Iza-chan?" Tomiko asked paying the youkai no heed as she smirked slightly.

"Always To-chan," Replied Izayoi exposing some of her own canines. She thought proudly of her lineage as she always did in these situations. Half-breed? She was damn sure it was the sight of her father that had sent these creatures packing in the first place. Any youkai knew better than to go within a ten mile radius of their village, they feared it. Only the extremely stupid or extremely insane would dare to think of pitting themselves against her parents. It was practically a suicide wish. Adjusting the aim on her arrow she gazed at the orange hided one who was foaming at the lips with a slurring smirk.

Whiz. The arrow was fired and glowed a vivid blue colour as it gained momentum slamming right into his body. There was a strangled yell of pain before the youkai dissolved in a puddle of light leaving nothing behind. The laughing and jeering stopped abruptly and snarls off fury echoed. Tomiko leapt into action twirling her naginata at the nearest youkai in a deadly kata. Izayoi jumped feeling the exhilaration of using her supernatural speed pitting herself against the next opponent.

Unfortunately the humongous red skinned fiend was quicker than she had estimated despite his larger bulk. He lunged out with a massive clawed arm forcing her to do a back flip in midair landing agilely on a tree branch above his head. He bellowed and she jumped aside just as he obliterated the branch into splinters. A surge of adrenaline poured through her body like a tsunami firing up every single instinct inside her. She dove for him not bother with her arrows but instead lashing out brutally with her claws swerving them in a wide arc mimicking her father's most basic attack.

There was a screech of pain as her claws sliced through skin, muscle and flesh reducing its bulky red hair to a bloody mangled mass. She flipped and landed on the ground as it turned bearing teeth and snarling enraged bearing upon her like an angry giant. Izayoi shifted raising her arms into a defensive stance as it plummeted towards her with its other claw releasing a wave of noxious poison. Izayoi thrust out her right hand palm forwards and the poison was met with a barrier of pure energy. The force of the barrier slammed the youkai off its feet and it crashed backwards toppling over a nearby tree. When it emerged screaming and thundering it was accompanied by a blue skinned youkai with two sets of arms and strange looking black markings.

Both of them bore towards her and Izayoi decided that the best thing to do would be to end this quickly. She didn't have the patience to drag this on longer than necessary – she'd had her adrenaline rush for the day. She wanted to go home. Pressing her index and forefingers together she bowed her head and began to chant feeling the energy inside her fizz. A rush filled her, a surge like the swell before an eruption or the deep breath before the plunge embraced her. "_rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai," _She flexed her fingers into the appropriate gestures before raising her head feeling her power swell. The youkai were charging, good. A smirk of satisfaction graced her lips, a smirk of triumph before she cried out her attack ending the holy chant, "ZEN!" Shoving out her palm she released the force bubbling inside her.

Power burned and churned through the air crashing into the two charging youkai. They howled in agony as pure spiritual energy crackled and climbed their bodies almost like small pinpricks of lightening consumed them until finally they reared back their heads and screeched a horrible sound that wrenched through the forest before dissolving into nothing. Izayoi watched with a mixture of awe, fascination and slight abhorrence at the ghastly sound and sight of their demise. Finally turning her head away she watched as Tomiko dodged an oncoming attack from her remaining foe before diving and twirling her double-bladed naginata. With a slight fizzle of energy it sliced straight through the youkai's chest. It spluttered blood before finally hitting the ground dead. Tomiko turned around breathlessly.

"Looks like we win huh? Not bad for a days work…I think that's the lot."

"It is," Assured Izayoi reaching out with her spiritual senses and her youkai ones. The smell of youkai was fading from the area and the auras were growing fainter. The village had survived the rare attack; no doubt work to rebuild would begin soon. It wasn't often they were attacked…in fact this was so rare that it made Izayoi unnerved. Why? The youkai were weak…maybe thick and a few branches short of a tree but why? Surely they knew that the village was protected by famed slayers? It was suspicious…just a little too off. There was no motive.

"I think they were pawns," Tomiko said with her usual intuition as she read Izayoi's perplexed expression before pulling out a sutra from her shoulder pad. Muttering a hasty prayer she laid it over the corpses and they slowly disintegrated until they were clouds of dust swirling in the breeze, "It would be the first time a daiyoukai has used them. We should go back now; Auntie Kagome might need help tending the sick."

Izayoi nodded conceding to the newest plan as she rested her back up against the ancient Goshinboku. The forest was still too quiet; she'd expected a faint rush of wildlife now that the taint of evil was gone. She tilted her head catching sight of pale beams of sunlight peeping through the massive branches. Turning slightly she jumped on to the nearest one and crouched examining the bark. Faintly etched was each of their names. Cho, Tomiko and Higurashi Izayoi. They'd been there for a year surviving each form of weather. She smiled; maybe there was something different about this tree. Her mother had told her that in the future where she was from it was still there. It definitely had an aura…not a spiritual one but something revered…something unnameable.

"Hey, you know our names are still here? I thought they'd been long gone after all that rain and stuff. Pretty neat huh?" Izayoi called jumping back down landing in front of her friend who raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Wonder how long they'll last?" Tomiko said curiously. Izayoi shrugged idly before her heart did a funny flip. Goosebumps pricked her arms, the small hairs on the back of her neck erected on end as shivers climbed down her spine. Her stomach lurched and her heightened senses recoiled. Her instincts were thrumming with the new strange aura filling the air rapidly and invisibly. It wasn't ordinary…and it wasn't right or natural. It thrived and grew almost like the static after a storm – the same humming in the clean air after lightening. Her ears perked as she raised her head sniffing the air trying to detect any strange scents but found nothing. Just them and forest. No insects, mammals had fled almost as though they sense the oncoming of a greater predator. Tomiko looked worriedly at her old time friend seeing the change of her attitude as Izayoi crouch over the ground sniffing it – an image almost comical.

"Izayoi…why are you sniffing like a dog?" Tomiko prodded. Izayoi looked over her shoulder and growled at the implication. Couldn't she sense it? Tomiko wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination and she could detect auras just as well as she could. Why wasn't she concerned? Couldn't she feel it? Izayoi stood up looking around her restlessly – it felt like the empty forest had suddenly grown a hundred pairs of eyes.

"Can't you feel it?" Izayoi asked urgently feeling panic rise. Tomiko shook her head looking around them suspiciously before her brown gaze fell back on Izayoi.

"Izayoi…I can't feel anything. What's wrong?" Tomiko demanded with an edge of fear to her normally soft voice. Izayoi said nothing but continued to dart around them sniffing the trees dementedly. Something was wrong – badly wrong and it wasn't youkai. She knew youkai, she knew spiritual, what she didn't know was this and it was wrong…just plain horrible wrong. The sort of wrong that made her skin crawl. "Izayoi! What is it?" Snapped Tomiko again after a prolonged pause.

"Something's wrong," Izayoi answered truthfully, "I can feel an aura but its not youkai or human. It's…I dunno but I don't like it." She raised her head again moving towards the cluster of trees. The feeling thrummed and pounded more heavily like fog here – stronger. Whatever it was it was in that direction, "It's this way," She said confidently. The next moment she was toppling over as a large weight connected with her back almost knocking her to the forest floor and the bed of dirt that awaited her. Legs locked around her waist and arms gripped on to the fabric of her gi tightly while long tresses of dark hair tickled her cheeks.

"What the-! Give me some warning for crying out loud! Kami-sama!" Izayoi swore angrily as she managed to regain her balance banging her head into a tree.

"You said it was in that direction lets just get this over with," Tomiko instructed in the tone she usually reserved for teaching her little sister how to read. A sisterly tone full of authority. Although Tomiko stood a few inches taller than Izayoi somehow the smaller miko managed her weight with relative ease. Giving people cuddy backs was her speciality – considering how their weight usually was no strain at all. To her Tomiko was no heaver than a bag of medical herbs and a few prayer charms.

"Yeah but a little warning! Mou! I'm not some sort of dog!" Izayoi retort gathering herself. Tomiko gave a low giggle.

"That's debatable Iza-chan!"

"Shut up!" Izayoi snapped before moving into a quick sprint jumping completely off the ground giving her older friend a nasty shock causing her to shriek. Izayoi smirked as they landed and she began to quicken her pace darting in and out of trees easily with a speed that would make samurai green with envy. There was no toll on her body, just complete elation as she felt the wind soar through her long hair which was tied loosely. The forest blurred into colours of mossy green and brown while Izayoi galloped after his aura. It lead her through the trees until the density grew thinner and thinner. Finally after a few minutes they emerged from the forest into lush plains of rolling green with a clear cerulean sky above their heads.

Tomiko dismounted staggering slightly. Izayoi looked around her – she was familiar with this place. It wasn't far from the village – about a fifteen minute walk in fact – she gazed around. Everything looked normal, the long blades of grass tickled her feet and she shielded her eyes with her hands from the bright rays of golden sunlight. Something glinted on the horizon though. She squinted…dashing forwards…what was it? She flexed her claws cautiously before the object and source of her discomfort came in to view.

She gasped feeling herself crash mentally into a brick wall.

There, amongst the long blades of grass was a worn and torn up well. The bricks were rotting in some places covered with mould and moss while low ivy climbed and tangled itself around the rim. There was a smell of rotting decay as ancient stones wore away into dust and overgrown plants died. Izayoi gulped feeling her mind go blank and numb with disbelief. Her amber eyes locked with the seemingly insignificant sight but her heart pounded in her chest a quick darting rhythm. Tomiko's breathless gasps filled the air as she caught up with her friend.

"You could have waited!" Tomiko reprimanded grumpily before catching sight of her friends wide shocked eyes, "Izayoi? What's wrong…are you okay? What's wrong…Izayoi?" Tomiko shook the hanyou knocking Izayoi out of her stupor. She turned incredulously on her friend in mingled frustration and shock. Why the hell was Tomiko being so ignorant?

"Can't you see it?" Izayoi demanded.

"See what? See what…Izayoi? What is it?" Tomiko asked panicked as her brown eyes sought the empty space of grass in front of her friend. Izayoi opened her mouth gaping before her eyes flickered back to the gnarled well. Moving forwards gingerly she touched the rim and then glared back at her friend.

"The well you idiot! What do you think I'm touching?"

"T-Thin air?" Tomiko guessed nervously, "Izayoi, the well vanished didn't it? It disappeared over ten years ago…why? Do you see it? Izayoi?" Izayoi nodded weakly as her hand slid along the rough texture of the stones. She felt realisation climb up her throat like bile. This was impossible. Everyone knew the Bone Eaters Well was gone. It had vanished when she was five years old eleven years ago. One spring morning her mother hand went and returned in tears. The well between times had gone forever and nobody knew why. It had caused her mother a lot of anguish in particular. Izayoi knew it still upset her mother sometimes – never being able to see her family again. For Izayoi the stories of the elusive and amazing future never ceased to enchant her. The family caught on the other side…the people she could barely remember. The man and woman…the boy who used to play with her.

"It's here…I can see it Tomiko…it's here right in front of me," Izayoi murmured spell bound and she leaned over the edge slightly peering into the darkness below. The well simply climbed downwards…there didn't seem to be any bottom. Just a vortex of shadows and darkness maybe leading to another time. She felt the palms of her hands grow sweaty and she clench jaw. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder tugging her away carefully. Tomiko turned Izayoi to face her with worried but caring brown eyes the glinted like caramel in the sunlight.

"Izayoi," Tomiko began gently, "If the well is back then I can't see it. That isn't right…I think we should go back and let your mother know. If it is back then Auntie Kagome would like to know…Izayoi think…why would a strange aura lure you out here to this well? We need to go back…okay? Now." Izayoi nodded shakily feeling her legs go strange and jelly like as she took a few steps backwards away from the treacherous edge. Tomiko was right just as she always was. This was too weird and too obvious. It had to be a trap. Turning around slowly Tomiko smiled in relief and the pair walked away.

Or they would have.

Izayoi screamed out in shock and horror as she felt something tug at her legs which bucked allowing her to crash ungainly to the ground. Before she could regain breath she was aware of being hauled backwards at breakneck speed by something inhumanely strong. She snarled and struggled but felt her blood run cold as the rough bricks of the well scraped over her gi. She looked behind her seeing only pure blackness below and began to yell frantically as her claws scratched at the stones despairingly.

"Izayoi!"

A hand grabbed her own. Izayoi let loose a shaky gasp as she looked up into Tomiko's brown eyes. She could still feel her body gravitate towards the bottom of the well being pulled and tugged by something unseen. Tomiko was not so willing to release the miko though and matched the magnetic force with a death grip. She winced as Izayoi instinctively dug her claws in to the only available saviour.

"Hold on! Somebody will come…just hold on okay? Don't you dare let go on me!" Tomiko ordered desperately. Her face was rapidly turning red and her eyes seemed damp and watery while her long dark hair billowed around her face tangled with the beautiful emerald ribbons. Izayoi nodded feeling the urge to be sick rise along with cold panic. A mental war began in her mind. Somebody would come. Her father might have heard the scream. Maybe her mother felt the aura too. Somebody. Anybody would come. They always did.

"Ahhh!" Screeched Izayoi feeling herself drop as the grip on Tomiko's arm loosened, "Neesan! Tomiko don't let me go! Please!" Her amber eyes were wide in terror and shone like gold in the pitch darkness of the well. Tomiko nodded and groaned trying to keep a grip on her best friend. Izayoi felt her heart stop when she felt her hands slid and suddenly she was falling. Her arms flayed wildly and she looked up and saw a sight forever engraved in her mind. A pair of tearful brown eyes, flashes of black and green and a horrified scream of terror.

"IZAYOI!"

"Neesan!" Izayoi shouted.

She cringed suddenly as a blinding flash masked her friend from vision. She was walling through the air alone and a brilliant mirage of colours temporarily scarred her senses. Deep violet and stunning crimson, plumages of fuchsia, lilac and blue weaved together with the darkness. The compact walls of the well vanished until she was floating leisurely in an open space watching the intricate dance of colours. An endless lonely limbo in which she the only thing that truly existed amongst the cosmic world. Pain shot through her head red and angry while panic ceased her. She struggled fruitlessly feeling the aura burn through her. Her mind was on fire, it felt like something was pushing inside her. An aura she could not identify. Good or evil she wanted it gone. Deep rooted fears reared their heads. The aura swirled like a disease paralysing her body preventing it from moving. Alone. Vulnerable. Weak.

And when it spoke she felt her jaws ache as it used her mouth. The voice that came out was not her own. No creature in creation had a voice like that. It sounded like water, smooth, fluid but it burned like the sun piercing through the oblivion.

_"Higurashi Izayoi," _Her eyes darted around frantically as she tried to identify the voice.

"What are you? Where am I? Let me go!" She called out in a mixture of fear and fury.

_"Be at peace for I shall not hurt you. Why would I want to harm my perfect prize?" _It chimed and trickled into her mind gushing through her thoughts. Upon hearing the word prize her eyes narrowed into slits. If she could move she would be squirming for freedom but since she couldn't she contended with trying to gather her energy. A spiritual attack might work if a youkai one would not.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Izayoi demanded.

_"You are very special. Unique even, the blood of a miko and the blood of a youkai fused together. So perfect befitting your former life. You were so clever then my dear. You know me by another name but I shall not reveal it for present. It wouldn't do to have you remembering bad things now would it?" _The voice circled her like an embrace. Izayoi felt her heart falter as she digested the words.

"What do you mean? How do I know you?" Her mind whirled recalling all the youkai she had ever encountered. No of them compared to this one. If it was youkai. It didn't even sound like it had a gender. There was no tones of female or male just…just the voice.

_"Right now your soul is so childish and naïve, not yet that of a warrior. Of a cold blooded killer but I can see it. You have so much potential power; I see the blood that will one day mar those hands. Your spirit is drenched it in, one day all shall fear you…huntress. The blood the stains your soul can never be washed off," _Haunted the voice.

"Y-You're insane! I've killed about fourteen youkai and none of them stop me from sleeping at night! Don't expect me to go crying over murderers and monsters! When my father find out who you are he's gonna rip your head off! You've no idea who my relatives are do you? You're dead when they get you!" Izayoi yelled furiously trying to find some comfort in her family. Any moment her father would come. He could do anything. He would get this creature out of her and away. The thought of her family fuelled her with pride. This thing had absolutely no idea who it was toying with!

"_I speak not of them; you are much more amusing when you're angry...but no matter. You shall not even remember this conversation...you will remember this though. Collect the souls and you will be free again. Collect the souls and you will be able to return to that family of yours and live in peace. Collect them Izayoi. That is your duty..." _Izayoi's eyes hardened but then they gradually shut as she began to loose consciousness. Her back landed on a hard dirty surface although the limbo of colours had not yet faded from her vision and the voice still remained in her head like an endless drumbeat.

"Collect...the..." Her sentence was left lying emptily and there was a burst. The entire abyss of time was circling now like the winds would circle and glide before formatting into a hurricane. The colours were drawn towards it leaving in it's wake nothing but bleak emptiness. Then, the surge of power began to build up and strengthen until finally there was a crescendo and an explosion. Everything that had previously surrounded it, shot back to it's original place like shootings stars filling up the night sky leaving behind it something that was now empty and hollow. The flickering lights of many fireflies like creatures illuminated the dim, some ventured downwards towards Izayoi before fading while most remained dormant.

The walls of the well reappeared and everything vanished. Only one thing remained at it landed next to Izayoi's head. A flat smooth aqua coloured stone that glittered for a moment with it's shine lighting the darkness before dying out.

It's work was done.

* * *

**Glossary**

_Goshinboku - Tree of Ages. The tree Inuyasha was pinned to by a sacred arrow. Still remains alive in Kagomes era of the 20th century._

_Chan - affectionate honorific given to girls or young children by family or close friends._

_Naginata - A glaive like weapon. A large blade on the end of a long pole usually curved but in Tomiko's case with a blad at each end._

_Oneesan - big sister._

_Otousan - formal way of saying father._

_Haha - informal way of saying mother. Like saying Mum._

_Yari - A japanese spear_

_Youkai - Demon_

_Hanyou - Half demon_

_Miko - Priestess_

_Kodachi - a blade not long enough to be a sword but not short enough to be a knife. Light and ususally good for defence._

_Bone Eaters Well - the well Kagome used to use to cross from her time to the past. It used to stand on the grounds of her shrine._

_Mou - Sheesh!_

_Kami-sama - Oh my God._

* * *

**A long chapter but I like how it introduces Izayoi. I'm so pleased to have two favourites already but would of course appreciate some reviews too! I love the character of Izayoi so much and I can't wait to develop her some more. Please R&R.**

**Daydreamer!x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hymn of Time**

_Chapter Two_

**Brand New World**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Da dum…Da dum…Da dum…

That sound thrummed away in the back of her head as it pulsed against her skull. The feel of hard earth beneath her aching back, and the strange hum echoing through the dimness of her mind was beginning to cause her head to burn as though set alight. Her senses were temporarily blinded by a startling mirage of unfamiliar scents. An acidic smell like smoke prickled at her nostrils mingling with perfume of dust and decay present in the air around her. Her lungs rasped taking in deep draughts of air as her brain tried to persuade her that she was conscious despite the assortment of colours dancing in front of her eyes.

Coughing she rolled clumsily onto her knees bent over as the blood rushed to her head and her heart strummed away in her chest. A cloud of dust permeated her sight as she sat up on her knees feeling distorted as she glanced around at the unfamiliar wooden walls boxing her in with only a small pool of yellow light fading from above shining through the gloom. Almost immediately she knew she was not home - the smells were too different. No moist soil, no grassy perfume, no small scents of other animals. Where was she? On the other side of the well obviously.

"Huh?"

Izayoi groaned glancing around at the dirty ground beneath her as her eyes were drawn to the shimmering aquamarine colour looking so out of place. Reaching out she picked it up examining it in her hands touching the smooth crystal taking in it's cold texture. Holding it up to the light she watched as it glowed feeling it beat against her hand like a tiny invisible pulse; for a fraction of a second she could have sworn she saw a storm rage in the heart of the amulet before she tucked it away in her hakama and stood up brushing the dust off her clothes.

Whatever the amulet was she was willing to bet that it was responsible for her current predicament. Perhaps it was cursed or infected? The more pressing worry was the fact that she was stuck here. Panic gripped her painfully squeezing in her abdomen as a lump rose in her throat - no. There was always a way home, her parents would come. There was no way they'd rest knowing Izayoi was trapped. Resolving herself she sprang deftly from the bottom of the well feeling the air rush past her canine ears as she landed neatly on the top brim.

The first sight that greeted her was the mouldy wooden walls of the outhouse. Must and dirt had made the unused shed their new breeding ground as they spawned into the air causing her to sneeze. Through chapped, cracked wooden small dots of sunlight poured in illuminating the dust as it spiralled above her head. Izayoi swallowed feeling suddenly itchy as she listened carefully to the roaring sound drifting for far off like growling. This was the future, she tried to reassure herself, she had been here before many years ago. Nothing here was going to hurt her.

Timidly she pushed open the rusty door and winced as yellow light blinded her. Stepping out into the open air she gazed around wide eyed in curiosity and awe. A wide yard was spread before her but she recognised some of the typical features of a shrine. The wooden archway leading in and the structure of the building suggested that it was perhaps not much younger than she was but more than that the spiritual aura of the entire place set the tiny hairs on the back of her neck erect. Distantly she recalled far off memories of being chased by a youth.

Sniffing the air cautiously she tread carefully out into the open keeping a good grip on her bow. A familiar scent, smell of earth. Darting forward she felt a strange sensation of melancholy as she stood before the Goshinboku.

The tree of ages still bloomed centuries later.

Tracing the ancient bark with her claw she jumped into one of the lower branches. She had to check, just so when she went back to the past she could actually tell Tomiko she was right. Brushing aside a few small buds gingerly she felt surprised when she recognised the faded carving barely eligible after centuries of ware and tear. It was still there though. "Looks like To-chan was right," Izayoi murmured jumping back to the ground glancing up at the darkening sky. Sunset, the horizon was lit up with a pink glow as the city was drenched in dying light. So many humans…she remembered her mother's stories but until she saw it with her own eyes…

"So now what do I do?"

Amber eyes turned on the door across the yard. From within the dwelling she could hear the tinkling sound of laughter and smell the scent of food. Nervous apprehension built up inside her like water crashing against a dam. What was she supposed to do? Knock on the door and go "Hi do you remember me? Wow, guess I've grown a little since I was five!" It seemed ridiculous but what other choice did she have? A part of her really wanted to see these long lost relatives while another was just as keen to avoid them. Weighing up her alternatives she debated inwardly for a few lingering minutes before warily approaching the door. Taking a few deep breathes in she hesitated before her fist connected with the wood.

Izayoi squeezed her eyes shut half expecting a vicious thunderbolt to strike her where she stood. Her heart pounded erratically as the door slid open. Swallowing the anxious lump in her throat she opened her eyes anxiously to find a pair of brown ones inches from her face. There was a sharp intake of breath as the woman across from her stared in pure shock. Izayoi blinked taking in her Grandmother for the first time in eleven years. She was older than what she remembered, her hair was now a salt and pepper mix curling around her cheeks to frame her face. Small wrinkles stretched around her wide dumbfounded eyes while her mouth was open agape as though struggling to comprehend what was before her.

"K-Kagome?"

The miko cringed feeling her stomach flop. The woman was getting over emotional as one of her hands reached out to touch Izayoi's face as though to check was not a figment. Izayoi felt her curiosity pique as she took in the bizarre clothing the woman was wearing - a long green skirt and a peculiarly shaped thin jade kimono. However seeing the obvious emotion flicker behind the woman's eyes as a lone tear dripped down her cheek Izayoi fought the desire to run feeling a mixture of guilt and embarrassment.

"Hey Okaasan! Is something wrong? Is it those sales…oh!"

Higurashi Souta appeared behind his mother as his jaw going slack as the concerned expression slid off his face. Izayoi glanced up at her Uncle almost expecting to see the same scrawny teenage boy but instead she was met with a man. His hair was the exact same colour as her mother's and there were definite similarities such as the shape of their faces and colour of their eyes. He was older now though, taller and broader wearing strange black hakama's and another one of those foreign blue kimono's. For a long time there was silence as each of the assembled trio tried to find something to say.

"Souta! Souta, honey is something the matter? I thought I heard the door go?" Izayoi blinked perplexed staring over her Uncle's shoulder as a young woman appeared. The voice was odd - it had a funny accent as it spoke but the face was different too. The skin was paler than any other skin she'd seen - more peachy and ivory. Shoulder length yellow hair curled around her collar bones and she wore the same funny black hakama's and blue kimono as her uncle. Green eyes seemed to widen curiously as she stared upon Izayoi before looking confusedly at her Uncle. "Souta? Is something wrong? Do you know her?"

"Yes!" Her Grandmother finally said exhaling a breath she'd been holding in as her ears gently brushed back some of Izayoi's silvery hair from her eyes, "Kate…this is my Granddaughter. This is Izayoi."

"Um…hello?" Izayoi said awkwardly as her cheeks flushed. She bowed quickly remembering her manners.

"You mean this is your sister Kagome's daughter?" Kate said in surprise dropping into a clumsy bow. "Oh! Um…hi. I'm Benet Kate…it's nice to meet you. Er…nice ears? Where'd you get them?" Izayoi looked up feeling oddly exposed as though she was standing naked in front of this strange woman. Her mother had mentioned that there were many different countries and nationalities in the future but this woman was like this entire time - strange, weird and unfamiliar.

"I was born with them." Izayoi said defensively taking a step back. Kate's eyebrows were raised and she pointed at the bow before dropping her voice as she whispered worriedly into Souta's ear. Normally her voice would have been inaudible for Izayoi but her sensitive ears picked it up easily.

"Souta, why is your niece carrying a bow? And are those arrows on her back?"

"Izayoi-chan! It's so good to see you again!" Souta declared ignoring the woman's question as he flung his arms around his niece, "Come inside! There's so much you have to tell us! Is sis coming?"

"No…no I'm on my own," Izayoi murmured as she crossed the threshold into the new world.

* * *

"That's impossible! T-That…it just doesn't exist! Souta, please tell me this is some sort of prank cause-"

In order to avert her attention away from the argument at hand Izayoi glanced around the room. She had lived in a shrine her entire life but she'd never seen rooms like these ones. The designs on the walls were exquisite with blossoming pinks flowers painted delicately on a cream background outrivaling any of the craftsmanship she had witnessed at the palaces of feudal lords. She was kneeling on soft velvet green cushions surrounding the wooden table while pictures hung on the wall with brushstrokes so fine you could hardly tell then been painted - it looked more like they were exact replica's of human faces. Everywhere she looked she was fascinated by something new and wonderful, so many exciting sights and sounds she'd never experienced before.

"Look! Demons do not exist! Souta if you don't stop trying to make me look stupid then-"

"I'm not trying to make you look stupid Kate! I'm telling you the truth, Izayoi isn't human!" Souta retorted valiantly. At the mention of her name Izayoi winced forcing herself to look back at the ensuring row taking place between her Uncle and the foreign woman. Kate's green eyes were flashing dangerously but tears were springing out of them as she glanced fearfully towards Izayoi who stared back bewilderedly through piercing amber ones. She didn't like being thrust into a room of strangers let alone to have them start an argument over her. Her mother had told her that in the future demons were thought to be fiction but Izayoi was starting to get more and more irritated by this 'Kate' woman.

"Kate-san, my uncle is telling the truth," Izayoi said tentatively, "I'm not exactly human. I'm a hanyóu like my father. Look." At this the hybrid shifted to her feet and in a serious of swift motions blurred around the room using her inhuman speed to prove a point before she resumed her kneeling position at the table. Unsurprisingly there was a small shriek from Kate who backed away as though Izayoi had just pointed an arrow at her.

"S-Souta?" Kate said in a small voice, "H-How is that possible? How the _hell _is that possible?"

"Dinner's ready! I have made some Yakisoba, I hope that's alright Izayoi-chan? Oh…Kate darling are you alright?" Mrs Higurashi paused from setting the table with steaming bowls of noodles and meat to glance at their other guest. Kate sniffled pathetically her green eyes never leaving Izayoi doubtfully as though the hanyóu might spring at her suddenly. For her own part Izayoi didn't know exactly how to respond to this sort of open prejudiced - of course she had experienced some level of diverse relations from other humans before throughout her childhood but Kate seemed to represent them all. As though her lack of humanity instantly justified unexplainable emotions of anger and fear any actions these might result in. She glared through her amber eyes before turning darkly towards her dinner. So far the future was definitely not living up to it's expectations.

"Uh…I was just trying to tell Kate about Izayoi's…well you know. Her not being human and all." Souta said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. The light dawned on Mrs Higurashi as she sat down giving the younger woman a sympathetic tap on the wrist before handing her a glass of water. Kate swallowed some desperately as her eyes roamed from the abundance of silvery hair to the dog ears atop the miko's head.

"How…what are you?" Kate stammered breathlessly.

"I'm a hanyoú," Izayoi repeatedly slowly afraid the woman was perhaps disabled in some way since she seemed incapable of processing such a simple piece of information. "My father was a hanyóu and my Grandfather was Inutaisho the Great Dog Demon. He fell in love with a mortal and then my father was born. My father met my mother who was incidentally from this time period. They fell in love and I'm the result." Izayoi finished indifferently as she picked up the chopsticks attempting to try some of the future food which smelt extremely good. How long ago had it been since she'd eaten? Six hundred years or twelve hours? Either way her stomach was growling.

"R-Right…how…but Kagome's travelling. You always said your sister was abroad on an archaeological exploration!" Kate snapped rounding on Souta. The younger brother of Kagome flushed guiltily as he swallowed apprehensively.

"How was I supposed to tell you my sister was six hundred years in the past? You would think I was nuts. I'm sorry Kate but what else was I supposed to do? Tell you the well in our shed used to open as a portal between the past and present? That my sister was a miko who fell in love with a hanyóu? There's no way you would have believed me!" Souta said pleadingly as an excuse. Kate glared furiously as she stood up exasperatedly.

"In eight months we're getting married! At what point were you going to tell me? When your sister never turned up at the wedding? At the altar? On the honeymoon? I thought we were being honest with each other, I tell you everything Souta - everything! This is impossible…it just doesn't make any sense! How the hell does she scientifically exist!" Kate yelled angrily. Souta winced and Izayoi cringed as a finger was jabbed in her direction. Her spirits sunk significantly - maybe she should have just stayed in the outhouse and not bothered announcing her return. A part of her expected prejudiced from strangers but not from her family let alone this foreign yellow haired woman who was clearly about to become her Aunt.

"Kate…please…my son never told you because we never thought Kagome was coming back," Mrs Higurashi said heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks. Izayoi glanced over at her Grandmother's whose voice wavered emotionally as she spoke. Even Kate paused in her assault on her betrothed looking pityingly at her future in-law. "My daughter hasn't visited in eleven years…the well sealed itself…I thought I was never going to see her again. My little girl…I knew she was living her life but day after day I missed her. Please, it's a miracle Izayoi is here. Please just let me have some time with my Granddaughter…"

"Come on Kate," Souta said determinedly, "We can talk about this somewhere else."

Kate seemed to nod vaguely in agreement permitting herself to be escorted from the room. Izayoi moved precariously towards her Grandmother feeling increasingly uncomfortable. She never truly knew how to deal with people who displayed their emotions so openly, it always made her feel personally responsible for them. Clumsily she placed a gentle hand on her grandmother's wrist as Higurashi Suzume tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with the corners of her sleeves.

"Tell me everything…do you have any brothers or sisters?" Suzume pressed urgently, "How is everyone? What happened to you? Why isn't Kagome with you?" Izayoi felt a mixture of annoyance and sympathy for the women in front of her. The teenager needed some sort of comfort and reassurance right now but she found herself having to support this stranger whom she had not spoken to for eleven years.

"There's just me," Izayoi said resting her head against her Grandmother's shoulder. "I mean…well we sort of took in Cho-chan. She's like a sister to me and she lives with us. Everybody is fine. Auntie Sango's given birth a few more times, there's seven children now but they say she'll probably have more. I…I don't know why I'm here…I'm scared obaasan." Izayoi confessed as tears burned in her eyes.

"Stay," Whispered Suzume placing a kiss on her granddaughters head, wrapping her arms around her. "For tonight."

"For tonight," Murmured Izayoi.

* * *

**I haven't updated this one in ages but KitsunekoShojo's new picture of Izayoi helped to inspire me.**

**Kate is new though and a recent idea. I like it though because she basically symbolises to Izayoi all that is strange in the future. Kate is logical and firmly believes in science and technology while Izayoi is pretty much the opposite. They'll both sort of clash to begin with but it will change. I made Kate American because obviously Izayoi will never have seen anything of the western world and since blond is hardly a common hair colour in Asia she'll appear a bit odd to Izayoi.**

**Please R&R. Out of all the OC'S I've done Izayoi is my favourite. **

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


End file.
